The long-term objective is to provide a sound animal resource program including modern facilities and equipment, to support the biomedical research programs of Florida State University. An additional long-term objective is to bring the University into full compliance with the standards of the NIH Guide and all provisions of the Animal Welfare Act. Accreditation would then be sought. These objectives will be met in part through the construction of a centralized laboratory Animal Resources building which will become the core of the University's planned Life Sciences Complex. This complex will bring together the Biological Sciences and Psychology faculties and all animals used in research at the University. The specific aim of this proposal is to improve the caging, cage sanitation system and the diagnostic equipment. The new equipment will benefit all animal related research on campus and will move the University much closer to accreditation standards.